1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved version of the standard game of chess.
2. State of the Prior Art
The game of chess has a long and proud history. By many accounts it originated in the ranks of royalty during the early middle ages. However, some believe it may have actually derived from a game played several thousand years before the birth of Christ. In any event, the standard game of chess is well known to many aficionados around the world. The World Chess Federation regulates tournaments and publishes a set of rules by which tournament play is regulated.
Chess is a game of strategy and intellect. Successful play requires a knowledge of strategy and an ability to plan and foresee an opponent's strategy as a game develops. This attribute of a standard chess game produces a game of high intellectual satisfaction.
The standard game of chess is not without its drawbacks, however. The original game of chess, as played several hundred years ago, did not encompass plays such as promoting the rank of pawns, capturing en passant and castling. These features were added over time to limit the number of games ending in a draw. Even with these modifications to the original game of chess, checkmate often cannot be achieved due to ineffective play resulting in a total depletion of forces capable of attaining the goal of checkmate.
A typical game of chess starts with one of several standard openings designed to quickly establish positions of power on the chess board. The game quickly transitions into a middle game in which the object is to reduce the opponent's forces while continuing to establish positions of power upon the board. The end game typically involves one of the players gaining a more powerful position and more remaining forces to chase the opponent's king into checkmate. With evenly matched experienced players, games often end in a draw with neither player having sufficient forces remaining to force their opponent's king into checkmate.